Expectations
by ColorGuard
Summary: Alfred is blind and is hiding from the rest of the nations. What happens when someone comes to visit, and it's not who he expects? RusAme Blind!Alfred Please review! A bit OOCness but I love when Ivan comforts! No Flames, it will be ignored. I Do not own Hetlalia
1. Chapter 1

Alfred Jones remembered what happened, because he would always remember the day his life fell around him. It was March 5, just a few months ago where he woke up in the hospital and couldn't see anything. Just the pitch black he had been living with for a six months. Matthew was the first one who found out, that Alfred F. Jones, the hero, was blind.

Since then, he moved in with his brother and had to start learning how to do things while being blind, which sucked, he had to learn to read and write again, and he couldn't play video games or watch movies anymore. The part that shocked Matthew the most was that Alfred hadn't cried or showed any form of emotion, he just sat with an occasional sigh and pretended to be alright. Thus the reason he had called an old friend down for the American.

Arthur didn't know about Alfred and the blindness, only that he had been in the hospital and that the he hadn't wanted to see anyone. The Englishman was his best friend, and needless to say, he was shocked to hear that the fun loving idiot that he knew did no longer want to see anyone; well he wasn't happy with the news.

Still though, the American wouldn't see him, and Arthur was too much of a gentleman though to go where he is not wanted. He respected the other's wishes and stayed away, but what he didn't do was keep his secret, the first instant he got drunk, he told Francis, who told Antonio, and so on. Yet none of them wanted to be the first to see him.

The last nation to find out was Russia, and he was appalled at how his 'friends' were acting. If it had been him, he would have forced his way into the house and talked with him and told him that he is being unreasonable. Which was actually what he was doing, he was on his way to America's house to have the said chat with him.

Matthew was a bit worried about what his brother would do when he found out that the Russian was coming over, he still didn't like him. But it had to be done, and since no one else was going to do it, Canada had no choice. He let the other sleep, because he was going to need it.

Russia approached the door and knocked, waiting for it to be opened. When it was he found Canada looking up at him and sighing. "He's asleep right now, let me at least wake him up." With that he hurried off to go and wake up Alfred.

"Alfie," he asked quietly.

America was awake and sat up, facing his brother. He learned to use his other senses, and could now use them well.

"We have company, you should get up," Canada said with a smile, although the other couldn't see. "Well, you have company, I was asked to leave."

"Who is it?" He asked confused, since no one to his knowledge knew.

"Trust me, someone who wants to help, I may have told England," Canada said quietly, feeling a bit guilty.

America sighed and smiled a bit sadly "Don't worry about it; they were going to find out eventually."

Matthew still felt bad but smiled a bit "Alright, well I am going out, but call me if there is anything wrong okay?" Alfred only nodded and got up. Slowly he made his way to the living room.

Russia sat down on the couch by the time America had made his way in. "Hello, America," he said watching the other. Glassy blue eyes turned to him, and Alfred's face showed the panic he was feeling. "Come sit, da?" Ivan said patting the seat beside him.

The blond gulped and moved felt for the chair that was beside the couch, and took a deep breath. "W-What can I do for you Russia?" He asked quietly.

"Why?"

Alfred was surprised to say the least. "W-What do you m-mean?" He asked quietly, a bit confused. The American wished he could see the other, wanting to know if he was planning anything.

"Why didn't you tell us? About your eyes?" He asked again, elaborating.

Alfred turned a bit red, and shrugged. "I didn't want to, what's it to you, commie?" He asked harshly. He wasn't going to talk to the other about that, he wouldn't even talk to England. "It's none of you business."

"Alfred—"

"Don't call me that."

Russia huffed. "America, is not good that you did not tell us da?" The bigger nation looked at him, and tried to figure out if he would tell him. The other sat, not moving to talk to him in anyway.

Ivan growled and huffed, before getting up and pulling Alfred up with him and startling the other. "What are you doing?" He asked not used to being pulled around.

"You sulk," Russia said and looked at him. "This is not the America you are." He said glaring at him. "If this is who you are, fine then don't get better." He dropped the other and began to move away. "I just thought the Unites States of America would be a bit stronger than this."

Alfred got up and followed, not slowly like he was before, and took him and slammed him into the wall, before glaring at him, obviously not seeing him, but knowing he was there nonetheless. "You know nothing, don't you _dare_ sit there and patronize me." His gripped tightened on the Russian considerably.

Russia smirked a bit, "There it is, not completely useless are you?" He asked, a bit harshly. He didn't want to do this to the other, but how else does one get a stubborn American see reason?

"I told you that you _know_ nothing, you cannot stand there with that damn smirk on your face and tell me whether or not I am useless, that isn't up to you to decide." Alfred was seething. "And you can't tell me you aren't smirking, I can _hear_ it. My ears still work."

The taller one nodded, and then the American did realize that Russia—_Ivan_—knew that, and probably wasn't true. "Why are you here Ivan?" He asked, finally using the other's human name.

"Oh, so we are finally using human names now?" Alfred nodded. "Well, _Alfred_ none of your other friends decided to come, apparently you told them not to." The other nodded and let go of him.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, we are friends da?" Alfred blinked, nodded slowly. Maybe not best friends, but yes they were friends to say the least.

"Then I decided that I had enough of your sulking." Ivan said, with a determined tone to his voice, that the other didn't hesitate to pick up on. "So, unlike your English friend, I didn't give you a choice."

They were quiet, very quiet, for a while, and they had both migrated to the couch again. This time Alfred beside him, very aware that were indeed very close. He was almost touching the Russian. He wasn't sure if liked how this was going to turn out. America was pretty sure that it would end up with him actually leaving the house and him telling the others about what happened. That just didn't sit well with him.

"Alfred, why do you not want the others to know?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't want them to think that they can take advantage of me, and the hero isn't supposed to be blind." There it was, in a nut shell, everything that he was worried, or ashamed, about.

Russia laughed, and shook his head, causing the other to turn his head towards the other. "Your friends I think, are very protective of you, da? England practically yelled at France when he said something about you never coming to the meetings. Matthew, little quiet Matthew practically jumped down my throat when I first told him I was coming for a visit. France, once England told him, when the Englishman was drunken da, got very worried and started making you food."

Alfred turned his head to the floor, ashamed of himself. "Well, I didn't know, they didn't tell me." He shook his head. "I guess, but I still can't be a hero and be blind."

Russia sighed and put his hand under the American's chin and tilted it up. "Neyt that makes you more of a hero," he said softly. "You had to overcome that, which none of us had to. You are still here and still living."

The smaller blond blushed deeply, but didn't take his face away from the other. Ivan then looked in his face for something, and since Alfred couldn't see, he wasn't sure why the other had gone quiet and was going to ask, until he felt a pair of lips on his.

It took the American a minute but he responded quickly. He kissed the other back and moved a bit and climbed into the other's lap. Ivan was surprised too, seeing as he thought the other liked England and didn't like him.

Ivan pulled away for a moment, "Fredka," using a Russian nickname. "You are my hero da?" Ivan said looking at him, and speaking seriously.

The American blinked, comprehending what he, before pushing it forward and kissing him again. Alfred smiled into the kiss. He pulled away and jokingly said "At least I will be good for something."

The Russian stopped completely and gave the other a stern look. Alfred, who did know that something was up, feigned that he was looking at the other. Ivan didn't talk for a moment.

"Alfred F Jones, you are a very good person, a great person, and if I hear you say something like that again, you will be in trouble."

The said boy looked at him, "I was joking."

"Every joke and even sarcastic remark has an element of truth."

Alfred looked down and nodded, "I know," he said quietly. "Sometimes I feel like I am useless."

Ivan pulled him close into a tight embrace and breathed in his sent. Admittedly he had thought that this day was going to end in sex, but he realized that emotionally Alfred wasn't ready for that. So he sighed and pulled the other down, on the couch, and on top of him. "Fredka, go to sleep, you need it, da," he said soothingly.

Alfred nodded and sighed "What about, well you know?"

"You are in no condition right now, sleep." Alfred hummed in agreement and laid down on the Russian.

So their day hadn't ended the way they thought or expected, but neither one were disappointed. And when Matthew came back and found Ivan and Alfred sleeping peacefully on the couch, he smiled and made a mental note to remind Arthur that he owned the Canadian twenty dollars.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred had moved out of Matthew's home. He moved back into his own, but Ivan had as well. The other nations were surprised to find out that the two moved between the homes, in the summer they went to Russia's home and for the winter it was America's home in which they resided. Matthew still visited often.

The American had grown comfortable and can easily move around both houses by his self. The only problem was when Toris had decided to move the furniture around and had upset the other.

"_Hey Toris, where is—" America began only to crash into the side of the couch and winced, "Um, this couch was over there at one time wasn't it," he asked, feeling confused. Lithuania had forgotten that the blond couldn't see._

"_I'm sorry, America, I forgot," he said looking at the other, and having paled when he thought about what happened and what Russia would do when he found out. "Let me help you—"he began only to have Alfred turn away and go back to his room._

_Later in the day Alfred still hadn't come out of the room and Russia was getting very upset. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't angry at the Lithuanian. It was odd since usually, he would have punished him, but Russia had told Alfred about his tendency to change things around._

_At some point Ivan decided to go see why he was still hiding from them. Russia knocked on the door and entered a bit. He hasn't had to be rough with him since the first day, but he had a feeling that it was going to change._

"_Fredka, are you in here?" He asked taking and stepped in. Alfred was lying on the bed curled on his side. The American turned a bit to face the other and nodded a bit._

"_You know I am Vanya, where would I go?" America said quietly. Russia frowned at the tone that the other had used._

"_Toris meant no harm, da?" He said, getting straight to the point._

"_It wasn't him, I know he didn't mean it, God, just, this is silly, I just got upset, I feel like such a useless person." He said. "I mean, I am _always_ bothering Toris, he didn't mean to I just wanted to know where my damn cell phone. My _cell phone_," he practically yelled._

_Russia sighed and pulled the other into him and hugged him tightly. "I know it's hard, Fredka, but you cannot hide away da? You have to talk to me," he said quietly. Alfred nodded and hugged him back._

That was a while ago and now Alfred was more comfortable and would talk to the Russian if something bothered him. When he visited Arthur and the Englishman cried, making the American feel guilty.

Russia was there for everything, absolutely everything. He would smile when he watched Alfred get more comfortable with his surroundings.

So that brought them there, with Alfred pacing around his room and waiting for the other to get back. He jumped at every sound and would feel disappointed when it wasn't him. He was starting to get nervous.

Ivan came through the door to be greeted by Alfred Seeing Eye dog. They had gotten the dog for when Alfred wanted to go out with his friends without him. Cowboy, Alfred had obviously named the dog, barked and padded over to the Russian.

Alfred poked his head out and asked "Vanya?"

"Da," he replied happy to see his boyfriend.

"Could you come here for a moment?" Alfred asked, heading back into the room. The confused Russian nodded and followed him into the room.

Once he was inside, Alfred pushed him against the door and attached himself to the other by the lips. Surprise filled the other, but he quickly got over it and returned it.

He pulled away slightly and looked into the unseeing eyes. "Alfred, what is—"he started but was stopped when Alfred said "I want to."

"Please explain da?"

"I want to have sex with you. No, before you say anything, listen. I am not doing this because I feel like I have to. I want to Vanya. I really want to," he said, in almost a begging tone. "Please, I know you want to." Unfair, yes, but it got the job done.

Ivan smiled and pulled him into a kiss, it was soft, but it quickly got more heated and more passionate. He cupped Alfred's face gently, and gently nipped his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth.

Alfred opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into his mouth, only to be met with his tongue, which was making its own way into his. He fought for the dominance a bit, but quickly decided to give it over to Ivan.

The Russian carefully picked him up and brought him over to their bed.

**~Smut warning~**

He carefully climbed over the American and smiled at him, although he couldn't see it. Ivan undid his scarf and jacket and put them on to the side. He then took off his shirt and took one of Alfred's hands and kissed it. "Touch me, Fredka," he said quietly.

Of course, he didn't stop there, he moved down to his stomach and his smile softened when he felt the tell-tale signs of a six pack. He shivered a bit and he hands found the beginning of his pants. "You are gorgeous," Alfred grinned.

"Hm," the other said as his hands wandered up Alfred's shirt and carefully pulled it off. When he saw the smaller body in front of him he smiled. "And you call me gorgeous." He muttered and smirked a bit and started kissing his neck carefully.

Ivan sucked and nipped gently, leaving many small red marks that would be there later. He made his way down to his chest and sucked lightly at a nipple and one of his hands came up to the other. He kept his movements slow as to not startle the other.

Alfred was turning into a moaning mess, after not being touched in so long, he was truly enjoying to attention. He loved that the other was going slow, but he wanted the other to hurry up. "Ivan, can you pretty please pick up the pace?" He asked, trying to sound sweet.

He chuckled at the request but nodded and moved to the other's pants. He unbuttoned the, easily and quickly took them off, taking the boxers with him. Again he took stopped. "Take mine off Fredka." His accent started to pick up more, his English becoming broken.

The said person nodded and did the same, taking off his pants and boxers quickly. He carefully heard reached out and touched Ivan's cock, which caused a gasp and quiet moan to come from the person above him. Alfred smirked and began to stroke him gaining more speed as he smiled as Ivan moaned louder.

Russia was in heaven at this moment; his timid, little sunflower was now starting to show his old self again. He had to smile to himself and moaned loudly when Alfred started give him a hand job.

"_Достаточно__, __подсолнечник_," he said and quietly. He moved off and went to grab the lube and came back quickly, coating his fingers and positioning them at his entrance. "This will hurt da," he warned and carefully pushed one in. He began thrusting it in and out making sure he was okay.

Alfred was whimpering slightly, but moved against his finger easily and moaned. "Ivan~" he said, moaning slightly. Ivan smiled and pushed another one in. He paused this time to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt.

The American whined and waited to get adjusted, when he was sure that he wasn't in pain anymore, he pushed back against the fingers again. "Ivan," he panted. "I need you." He said. Ivan began thrusting again and smiled happily, stretching him. He began looking for that one spot—

"Oh, shit, Ivan! RIGHT THERE!" He yelled.

He smirked and nodded and went on a full attack of the sensitive spot. Alfred by this time was a moaning mess and still he wanted more. He just wanted to become one with him. "Ivan, let me become one with you," he said breathlessly.

Ivan gave him a genuine smile and nodded. He pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock and lined it up with his hole and then pushed in. Pausing, he gave him another moment before thrusting yet again, slamming into his prostate.

Alfred moaned loudly and smiled; he met Ivan's thrusts and leaned up to kiss his neck, causing Ivan to moan. "Alfred, so tight," he cried out and moaned.

It didn't take long until Alfred was coming over both of their stomachs and Ivan landed a few more thrusts against his sweet spot and coming inside of the other.

**~ End Smut~**

Alfred groaned and turned over, bringing Ivan with him and cuddling happily. "Thank you," he muttered into his chest. "That was just great." He said happily.

Ivan nodded and yawned. "_Я люблю тебя подсолнечника_," he said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Alfred asked softly.

"I love you, sunflower," he said happily.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred typically wasn't an angry nation, considering he was raised by England, he at least tried to keep his temper under control. Although that did not mean that he didn't get angry, and when he did, well, whoever was on the receiving end of it was usually crying and apologizing soon after.

The Cold War was nothing compared to him at this moment. Ivan was the one that the anger was directed at. The American kicked him out of the house and had his brother go and get his stuff from the Russian. England was staying with him for the moment since Canada was busy. The Briton was not making anything better, just adding fuel to the fire.

The Northern nation had been with Yao, China, the one he used to have a _thing_ with. They were out shopping and drinking. Well France, the poor nation, had seen them and came to the wrong conclusion when he saw them together. Well he told England, who told Canada, but it was the Englishman who told Alfred.

There was screaming and throwing of things. The blond would never admit it, but there were tears too.

"_Get the fuck out of my house you damn communist bastard."_

Alfred yelled that to him, America hadn't called him that in so long, so why now, of all days? He didn't have time to stay and ask because Cowboy, who was always ready to defend Alfred, was growling at the Russian. So there was nothing the arctic nation could do besides leave.

He walked out, and part of him was ready to just leave him completely, but he couldn't, not really. Ever since he began dating America he wasn't as unstable anymore. The voice that would tell him to hurt and torture the nations wasn't as loud, and kept getting quieter.

Canada called him; he was planning on it anyway to ask why he was with the ancient nation. "I was shopping da, for Fredka," he said, still calling him by the nickname. Matthew sighed, he knew that his brother over reacted, and so did the rest of his friends.

"I'll talk to him, Russia," he said and hung up quickly, with that done, the Canadian made his way back to his brother's house. He got to the house faster than ever and looked to see his brother in tears, and England not doing anything to stop it. "England, out," said the usually soft spoken Canadian.

"Excuse me?" Arthur said looking him, as if he had just been insulted.

Canada grabbed his arm and pulled him outside, away from the now confused American. "I know that you are enamored with my brother, we all know that, but just because he is upset with Russia does not give you the right to sit there and make it worse." Matthew said, absolutely seething.

Arthur looked scandalized, not because anything that was said was a lie, but because he had gotten caught. "Please leave, I am here now, thank you for your help though." It wasn't sarcastic, but they both knew that he hadn't helped the situation.

England nodded and left, Matthew made his way back inside and sat down beside him. "You should talk to him, Alfie." Alfred nodded "That's what I was thinking, but Arthur told me that I was being too forgiving."

Canada fought to not roll his eyes at the ridiculous comment that contained the name of the country. "Please, trust me, talk to him." Alfred turned to look at him with his unseeing gaze. "He doesn't understand what happened." Canada said earnestly.

"What if he doesn't forgive me," he said quietly in response.

"He will."

It was another week before anything happened. Alfred didn't call Ivan and the same with the Russian. The days passed at an agonizingly slow pace, each day that passed broke more and more of the American's resolve. He missed the other, missed the snowy blond hair, violet eyes and the even the overbearing size of him. He missed being called 'sunflower' and 'Fredka' and missed just talking with him.

When Ivan wasn't there he moved slower, more like he used to when he had first become blind. Not even with Cowboy was he as sure of his movements. He always kept one hand on a wall of piece of furniture, something to help guide him. Matthew watched the brake down of America, and he was getting less and less confident that either of the two fighting, if it could be called that, couple would call the other.

Ivan himself wasn't doing much better. He took to drinking his vodka, not that he had stopped completely, but he had stopped drinking all the time. Now he took up the habit again. He had become mean again, less understanding of the mistakes other people had made. He took his anger and frustration out on Lithuania and Latvia.

It was as if another Cold War had started, although this time between them, not their countries.

The date was May 31, 2013 at 12:00 pm that Ivan's phone rang. He slowly got up and looked at the caller ID.

Incoming call:_ Alfred F Jones_

Ivan blinked for a few moments before blinking and answering slowly. "Hello?"

"Ivan?" The reply was timid and not like the American at all, the voice was rough, like he had lost his voice. Not to mention it was shaky, as if he had been crying and was now trying to regain his composure.

"Da, I'm here Fredka—Alfred," he said looking down; he didn't want to seem like he was excited to heat from him.

When Alfred heard the nickname he felt some happiness blossom in his chest that is until he corrected himself. The happiness died.

"I wanted to call and l-let you know t-that I'm s-sorry about w-what happened," he said quietly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to come back. "I understand t-that you're mad at me, but s-still."

Upon hearing the apology from the American, and hearing his voice break on the last few words, he instantly forgave him. "It's okay Fredka," he said softly. "I understand."

Once the words were said, Alfred broke down and sobbed, loudly.

"Alfred, don't cry, it'll be okay, I promise," he said and got up and left his house quietly. He had to get to some type of air plane to get over the country, especially if he was crying.

America didn't seem to hear him, he just kept crying. Canada wasn't home at that time, and since England still hadn't come back since he was kicked out, France was with him and quickly came into the room. He saw the crying man in front of him, who was still clutching the phone, and sighed before taking the device from him.

"Bonjour Russia, Francis here," the French nation stated. "Um, you might want to come over, as soon as possible, he won't feel better until he talks to you face-to-face, Mon ami." He said earnestly.

"Da, on my way," he said and hung up.

He was in America in a few hours before stepping into the air port, it was then he spotted a light blond and started to slowly make his way over. He stopped short when he saw that it was Matthew. "Hey, come on, let's get going." The Canadian said, smiling at the other knowingly.

Ivan had no idea how he was able to stand and wait for him at the terminal, probably pulled some strings, but he was there. "No luggage I'm guessing?" Ivan shook his head. "Alright than, we have to go," he pulled the larger Russian along and into the parking lot and into a car before pulling out and speeding away.

Since they were going over the speed limit, by a lot, they pair got to Alfred's home in record time. "Listen to me Ivan." Matthew spoke carefully. "He is hurt right now, still hurting, so just don't be upset okay?" Ivan nodded and got out of the car only to have Matthew drive away.

Ivan made his way to the house, and then into the house since he still had a key. Cowboy padded up to him and whimpered slightly as if in apology. Ivan smiled and rubbed his head as a way of forgiving. "It's okay, where is Fredka?"

Cowboy was not a stupid dog and led Russia through the home to the bedroom, "Good boy," he whispered and the dog trotted off happily.

Ivan took a breath and slowly opened the door. Alfred was curled on the bed, not sleeping as his pale blue eyes were open, but not fully paying attention either. He seemed to be thinking about something, which allowed Ivan to slip through the door and close it. He got about half way in when a floorboard creaked.

Alfred shot up. "Who's there?"

"Me, Fredka," he said softly.

"Vanya?"

"Da."

Alfred got off the bed and ran to him, before crashing into him, sending them both into the wall. The American was crying again, but he wasn't exactly sad. He kept repeating "I'm sorry," as much as he could.

And with every "I'm sorry" that was muttered, there was an "I forgive you" in reply.

Eventually though Ivan picked him up and carried him to the bed and sat down, keeping Alfred in his lap and holding him close. He leaned against the bed frame and held him as close as he could.

He grew tired of the constant stream of apologies, and lifted up the other's head so he could see the red puffy, unseeing eyes.

"Fredka, I forgive you, no need to keep apologizing." He said, before kissing him softly. Alfred kissed him back happily.

Although Alfred still cried through the night, it wasn't because he was hurt, it was because Ivan had _forgiven_ him. After he had just flown off the deep end, and probably hurt him too. No more words were exchanged that night, and when both had finally calmed down, they slept.

Though neither would admit to the lack of sleep they had while apart, both would agree that sleeping with the other was well needed and very much welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Since losing his sight Alfred had become very observant. He trusted his instinct more; he didn't make over think things. So when Ivan came in wouldn't sit down right away something was off, and he knew that. "Vanya? What's wrong?" He asked softly, moving behind him.

"Neyt, nothing is wrong." Alfred didn't believe him. When he finally did sit down he began tapping his foot idly. The American turned to face him. "Nothing is wrong, da. I am just nervous." Alfred pouted a bit but let it go.

Later that night Alfred was lying down, already asleep on the couch. His head was in Ivan's lap, it was to help Ivan relax, but America was the one who relaxed enough to fall asleep. Russia smiled at him as he stroked his hair lovingly.

Ivan was nervous; he was doing a lot of thinking currently. He knew that he loved the American, he wasn't happy moving between homes, getting into fights with him because he had talked to the Englishman, who keeps putting seeds of doubts in his sunflower's mind. He also knew that America was tired of it as well.

After a while he picked up the American and took him to bed.

Russia had talked to Canada; he wanted to know why England was sticking his nose into their business. At first Matthew didn't want to tell him, he knew about Russia's pipe, although he had never personally seen it. Ivan didn't get his answer that day.

A week after the initial question, England was talking to Alfred. _"I just don't understand why Russia would even bother, no offense or anything, but I didn't see him wanting to be with you. I mean you're a bit brash, a bit rude, and maybe scatter brained don't you think?"_ When Alfred called him up and was crying, his resolve broke. He called Russia as soon as he was off the phone with America.

"Hello Canada," he said, a bit confused as to the call.

"England likes Al, he wants you two to break up," he started off, "and he says things to Alfred that makes him feel bad, and doubt you, but I know you knew that," he said realizing that Russia really did already know that. "I just got off the phone with him, he's crying about how you will end things because he's 'brash, rude, and scatter brained.'" The words that he repeated were said with disgust and as much venom as he could muster. "Ivan Braginski," he started earnestly, "he is my brother, and I don't want him to be upset. I need you to take care of the problem. Alfred needs you to take care of it; he _needs_ you to prove to him that England is wrong."

Ivan nodded and responded "Da," and he hung up. He wanted to go bang in Arthur's head, but he needed to handle things with his lover at this moment. He hoped that for once, Alfred wasn't hiding in his room.

He sped to the house, he needed to get there. Soon enough he reached the house and took a careful step in and looked around. He was greeted with the sound of the radio playing some pop song, with Alfred singing along. Ivan followed the sound of the music. It brought him to their room and he opened the door.

Alfred was lounging, his face was still a bit puffy from the crying he did earlier, but for the most part he looked alright. "I am home Fredka." He said, moving to join him on the bed. "Today was good da?" He was hoping that he would tell him the truth.

The blond turned to face him, his face turning a deep red. "Did you talk to Matthew today?" He asked, smiling a guiltily. Ivan answered with a quick "da."

"Well, then, it was okay. Arthur shook me up, but I think Matthew set me straight. I mean I know that I am all those things—"

"No, you are not. If you were, he wouldn't want you to himself," the Russian said, finally letting Alfred know the secret his brother was keeping from him. "He wants you to think I don't want you, and I do Alfred."

The American blushed brightly. "I don't think he likes me, I mean, he was the one who always yells at me. He likes France." Ivan shook his head, and sighed.

"Fredka, you don't know how many people do want you, not just the English bastard," he said softly. "You are beautiful, and you have a good personality. You are a bit brash, but it's passion. You are not rude. Scatter brained, a bit, but because you are excitable, you are an amazing person, and I am not the only one who knows it." He said wrapping his arms around the blond and nuzzling the top of his head.

Alfred smiled a bit and leaned into him. "I still don't see it, but okay." He said turning face him. "You are going to want to talk to him aren't you?" He asked, knowing his boyfriend well. When he nodded, not that Alfred could see. "Did you nod?"

"Da."

"Okay than, well, leave your pipe, and just don't do anything to drastic." He said, hugging him and giving the Russian a smile. With that he moved away from him, so he could get up. Ivan got up and said "I love you."

Alfred returned the sentiment and Russia left. He made his way to the house that England had, it wasn't too far away from America's house. It didn't take too long for him to arrive, and when he did, he strolled up to the door and knocked.

Arthur answered the door and paled instantly. "R-Russia, what are you doing here?" He asked nervously, but relaxed a bit when he didn't see his infamous pipe. "Could there be anything I can help you with?"

"Da," he said seriously. "America does not like you, da?" He said, while walking into the house. His aura darkened with every step he took. "I do not like seeing him cry. I do not like hearing from his brother that he cried."

Arthur looked down guiltily, before looking up and meeting his gaze. "I know that Russia," he said looking at him.

"No, you do not. He is mine, you understand. Alfred Jones was yours _at one point_ but you threw him away. You taxed him, and gave him no say in what happened. _You_ forced him to fight wars against his brother, before taking his brother." Ivan said, bringing up the times of when he was a colony. "You had riches and such because of him, while he was in rags. You cannot have him anymore, you gave up that right."

"Why I never—"

"He is the reason why you are _not_ being hurt. Stop trying to sabotage my relationship." He said looking pushing him into a wall and holding him there with his feet dangling above the ground.

"Okay, okay, okay!" He said, wanting to be let go of. Ivan dropped the Englishman and smiled.

"Thank you, have a good day," he said, his aura lighting up considerably and letting him go. Arthur crumbled to the ground and watched the Russian walk out of his house.

While this was happening Alfred made a phone call to France. "Bonjour Mon ami," the Frenchman said.

"Hey, listen, Russia just went over to England's house."

"Oh, Russie found out he likes you?" France asked looked at him.

"Why do you guys think that? Yes, he did, listen, he probably scared him, and he is going to need _someone_ I thought that you could suggest a person for me to call."

"Oh hononon," he said, making the American roll his eyes a bit. "Little Alfred is teasing, I will go myself, yes?" America laughed a bit and agreed and smiled as he got off the phone and began lying down on his bed, waiting for the Russian to come back.

Ivan came home soon after and walked in the house, heading directly to their room. "Problem solved Fredka," he said happily and bringing the American into his arms. "No physical harm." He kissed the side of his head lovingly.

"I called France, he is going to head over and make sure England is okay," he said. "I think the two will me just fine." He turned so he was facing the other. "I think we will too," Alfred said smiling softly. "Sorry about not trusting you," he said, kissing him apologetically.

"Don't, not your fault sunflower."

Alfred smiled and happily kissed his boyfriend, Ivan kissed him back immediately.

Russia knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him; this entire endeavor helped him realize that. Alfred was the person for him, he had no more doubts himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred knew he just _knew_ that Ivan wanted to ask him something. He often heard the Russian pacing back and forth, and back and forth. Most of the time it lasted a few minutes then he would join America on the couch and put something on the television, and it would always be something that Alfred had already seen or could easily imagine what was happening. Their life was good now, no one was trying to break them up, except for a crazy Belarus, but that was easily handled with a call to Ukraine.

England no longer had a crush on America, or at least the Frenchman said after a hurried phone call with the other yelling in the back ground to hurry up and get over there to put his mouth to better use. So long story short they were either friends-with-benefits, or in a relationship. Not that it mattered much in the long run since all the other nations had been betting that they would get together at one point or another, again though, Matthew won that too. Alfred was convinced that he had weird magic Canadian powers, to which Canada answered "The maple syrup tells me everything."

The one thing that 'The Magic Syrup' hadn't told him was that he was going to drawn to a person who was no longer a nation. Prussia had found out that the Canadian made 'awesome' pancakes and was now over his house every morning for breakfast. At some point though they found themselves going out on a lunch date, which quickly turned into a movie date, that ended in dinner and a phone call to Alfred telling him all about it. Not even three days later, Gilbert had asked Matthew out on another date.

Ivan was more than happy for the Canadian. Alfred assumed that it was because he wanted to see that Matthew was now happy, like himself, but Ivan liked the fact that he didn't have an overly protective mother hen watching his every move now. He could be with Alfred without the annoying actions of his brother. He liked Matthew he really did, but he had too much after the first month.

There was one more thing he had to do with the Canadian though before he truly is done with the annoying questions.

"You want me to what," the said nation asked, surprised.

"I want you to go with me to pick out Alfred's engagement ring. Please."

Matthew squealed and jumped up and down. "Ivan I am so happy right now, of course I will go with you. Do you know what kind of ring he will want though?" The normally pale nation went entirely white. "Don't worry, I'll help, I'll be the super secret hero." Both Ivan and Gilbert, who had come out of the kitchen when heard the squeal, marveled at just exactly how much the twins were alike.

"Birdie, are you okay?" The Prussian found himself a bit concerned and looked at Ivan, who shrugged.

"Perfectly fine, when do you want me to find out for you?" He was more excited about this then Ivan had originally thought he was going to be.

"Um," he glanced at the Prussian who shrugged. "Whenever is good for you da?" He asked, receiving the nod of approval for Gilbert.

The Canadian nodded and turned to face him. "Let's see we have a date today, I have paperwork tomorrow. I can do it Monday then, so in three days," Matthew replied turning back after Gilbert smiled, glad he wasn't going to blow off their date. Ivan nodded and was off, back to the American's house.

Monday rolled around very quickly for the Russian. Matthew was going to help him, he was sure, and Alfred was going to love his ring he was sure of it.

Matthew arrived not long after noon, and Ivan was going out, telling the two brothers that he had some work to take care of.

Then Canadian chuckled a bit and started off with some small talk and watched Alfred a bit more carefully then he had before.

He noticed things like how he moved more confidently, and how Russia convinced him to get a Seeing Eye dog. He noticed as well how much Alfred and Ivan really did help each other. When Alfred came out with two drinks for them, without asking for any help, he silently gave Ivan his blessing to go ahead and marry his brother.

"So Alfie, did you know that after all this time Francis had England an engagement ring?" He brought it up.

"Dude, they hated each other for years? Did he think it was friendly flirting?"

"Oui," the Canadian answered simply.

"Do you think that it's a girly ring or what?" He asked, facing his brother.

"Not sure, I don't think that England would accept it if it were. What do you think?"

The American thought for a moment. "You know personally, if it was Ivan and myself I wouldn't even mind something girly. I mean, I thought I would like something plain, but there is more tradition in the other kind. It has more meaning, now I wouldn't want something too big or shiny, but it's not just my ring, _he_ is giving it to me." Alfred concluded and shrugged. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, I just wanted your opinion. I think though that you are right." With that said and done, their ring talk was concluded for the day.

It was a few more days before Matthew and Ivan could get out, to go ring shopping, between work and such, but Ivan went by himself a bit, before though, just to have a few things in mind.

Alfred was hanging out with Gilbert on a normal afternoon in the middle of June. First they went out to one of the expensive jewelry stores, and Ivan didn't like it. They were rude to him and Matthew, after that Ivan and the other twin left, both deciding to get the ring somewhere else.

They went everywhere they could think of, small stores, big stores, even the stores in the mall. Nothing that would truly make Ivan happy about, sure Alfred would like them, but it just wasn't the same. He was about to give up, when he heard the soft spoken Canadian call his name. He went over and agreed with him, that was the ring.

It was plain, a simple silver ring, though inscribed on the side it said '_I love you_' Ivan looked at Alfred's brother and nodded, agreeing with him, that was the one. The clerk came over and asked them if he could help the two. Matthew, who was easier to understand, explained.

"This is going to be my brother's fiancé, and he wanted to take a look at that ring right there." He spoke softly, but the clerk smiled and nodded getting the ring and handing it to the Russian. The man began telling them about it and Matthew looked like he was listening, but Ivan wasn't. "I like it." Came a gruff reply and Canada nodded and took it from him.

He slipped it on his own finger before looking at the Russian. "Our fingers are about the same size, so that way we can get it fit and everything in one go." He said causing Ivan to nod. "Da, okay."

"Actually this is a perfect fit."

Ivan smiled and turned to the clerk. "We will take it." The man nodded and took the ring from Matthew, wrapping it up and even giving the big Russian a nice little discount. Ivan dropped Canada off and then went home himself.

"Fredka, I am home." He announced.

"Hey Vanya," he called from the living room. The Russian walked in and smiled at him, before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Have a good day?" America asked chuckling a bit.

"Da, very good day," he replied happily, sitting beside him. Gilbert, how had gotten up to take a call came back in the room.

"Hey dude, I got to go, Birdie is going to be home soon," he said, giving a wink to Ivan. "See you later," with that Prussia was out the door.

Everything from then on proceeded normally. Ivan and Alfred flew back to Russia for the rest of June, and came back for Canada's birthday in July. Ivan didn't start getting anxious until the third.

On the fourth, Alfred was having all of his friends and family over again, and everyone came. Even Arthur, and since it was his first birthday he was spending with the American since the revolution, well, he had _a lot_ of presents for him. France came as well, announcing to America that his little insight on that day was helpful to him.

Alfred just smiled and greeted everyone that came. They were having a cook out party since he had one every year and this year it proceeded without a problem. When it got closer to opening the gifts Alfred had gotten Russia got more and more nervous. When it was time he was just a complete wreck.

"Hey guys," Denmark called out to everyone. "It's time to open the presents." Everyone filed in for that. It was cramped and some people had to sit on laps, but everyone fit. Ivan came forward first.

"Fredka, I have a question to ask you."

Alfred turned his face upwards, a soft smile playing at his lips, letting the Russian know that he was truly happy at that moment. It also let him know that he had the American's full and undivided attention. "What is it Vanya?"

Instead of answering right away, he took Alfred's hand and brought it his lips, kissing it softly, while getting down on one knee. "Just, I wanted to ask if you would marry me."

There was no doubt in Alfred's mind that if he had asked in Russian there would have been more of a speech, and more of a proclaim of love. Ivan wasn't good with English words, but it was alright, since Alfred wasn't good with Russian ones either.

"Yes, yes, of course I will." He answered softly, pulling him up and throwing himself in Ivan's arms, hugging him tightly. Ivan pulled back for a moment and slipped on the ring. Alfred didn't take his eyes away from Russia's face, but he ran his fingers over it and smiled. "It says something," he stated before realizing.

Some tears started forming in his eyes as he replied "I love you too, Vanya."

Everyone knew that at that point all of their own gifts wouldn't seem to matter, but for the most part known one cared. There was some complaining from Denmark, but Norway just hit him and he shut up. Matthew was very happy for his brother and leaned against Prussia, sighing happily.

Arthur looked at France and sighed happily. "I guess I was an idiot." He said simply. All the he did in return was to hug him. "That's a yes."

"Don't worry about what you did in the past, it helped the two of them get to this point." Francis replied. "Besides, we made love for the first time in ages that night, and it was because of Amerique."

England smiled a bit, though he would deny it later. "He is a big oaf."

"Oui, but a big oaf who takes care of things, no?" Arthur nodded and agreed with him.

"Let's go, they are going to need their alone time." With that, the two left, and it started the trend people leaving giving them their own time together.

"Thank you, so much, I enjoyed my birthday." Alfred said, once the others left. "You took Matthew with you didn't you?"

"Da, I did." Came the reply. "He was excited for us, and he was the one who found the ring." He admitted. "I went back and added the last part." Alfred grinned and kissed his husband lovingly.

Ivan took the ring back and hand something else engraved. _I love you Sunflower, your Vanya._


End file.
